Happy Valentines Day!
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: This Shall Be The Most Happiest Valentines Day Ever!, Chp. 2 Featuring "Forever" By Chris Brown
1. Surprises, Strolls & Ice Cream

**_The Teen Titans & Valentines Day Overall, Do Not Belong To Me_**

* * *

"_Hello Jump City, Let Us Be The First To Wish You All A Very Happy Valentines Day" _The DJ on the radio exclaimed as Beast Boy woke up at noon.

"Ahhhhh, Another Valentines Day Has Come" BB Softly Said As He Made His Way To The Ops Room While Whistling To "Roses" From Outkast Dress In An (XX-Large) Red T-Shirt And His Favorite Fair Of Blue Jeans.

Once He Reached The Ops Room He Found A Surprise On The Table: A Rose, A Heart Shaped Box Of chocolates and a note:

_Friend Beast Boy, _

_I Wish Enjoy The Day Of Valentines With You, If You want to join me meet me at the park in __One hour_

_Starfire_

Once BB was done reading the note he picked up the rose she left him made his way out of the Tower, once he exited the tower he transformed into a Pterodactyl and flew to park.

Once he arrived at the park he found the nearest bench he can find and sat down to wait for Star, Ten minutes later a familiar voice walked up to Beast Boy and asked "Excuse Me".

BB Turned around to answer but was quickly distracted at the sight Of Starfire, she was wearing A Rose-colored dress.

"Happy Valentines Day" She Said as she planted a soft Kiss on the cheek

"You Too" Beast Boy Replied and followed up by complementing "You look beautiful today"

"Thank you" Starfire replied and she followed up by saying "I figured I should wear this colored Dress to honor the Day of the Valentines"

"I Think It Looks great on you" Beast Boy softly replied

"Thanks, care to take the walk" Star suggested, "Sure" Beast Boy answered with a rosy blush on His face.

They walked for what it seem like 4 to 6 hours, once they left the park they flew over to an ice cream Place where they were giving out free Strawberry Sweetheart Ice Cream.

"This is good Ice Cream" Beast Boy said as he licked around it, "Agreed" Starfire replied as she licked slowly.

Once they were done with their ice Cream They Made Their way back to Titans Tower, But Before They entered Starfire asked "might I request we share a dance"

"Sure, It is Valentines Day" Beast Boy softly answered

_End Of Chapter 1_


	2. Forever On The Dance Floor

_**Chapter 2 Y'all!**_

_**The Chris Brown Lyrics Do Not Belong Me**_

* * *

Night has already fallen Once The Two Lovebirds entered the tower, they first stopped at Beast Boy's room so he can fetch His Favorite CD Player and CD.

And once Beast Boy & Starfire entered her room, Beast Boy Popped it in and set it to his favorite Track "this one is my personal favorite"

It Was "**Forever" **~By Chris Brown

_**One-Two-Three-Four**_

"We Shall Begin, Yes" Starfire asked

"Indeed" Beast Boy Answered as he & Starfire began to Dance

_**Hey! Hey! Forever **_

_**Hey! Hey! Forever**_

Star wasted no time as she begun to slowly sway back and forth, and Beast Boy proceeded to join her

_**It's you and me Moving at the speed of light into eternity Tonight is the night To join me in the middle of ecstasy**_

_**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music Around you, around you **_

_**I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there**_

_**So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready? **_

_**We can go anywhere, go anywhere**_

_**But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me**_

Beast Boy was dancing like there's no tomorrow as he lost himself in the beat of the music, and Starfire slowly made her way toward him.

_**It's like I waited my whole life for this one night It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor**_

_**Cause we only got one night Double your pleasure, double your fun **_

_**And dance forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever Forever **_

_**(Forever) Ever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever Forever-ever-ever **_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

Dancing always brings people closer together, and that's exactly how These Two feel as they drew Closer to each other.

"Out Of All The Happy Valentines Day I Had, This has got to be the Happiest Of all" Beast Boy Thought to himself as he and Starfire held hands together and twirled around

_**Feels like were on another level Feels like our love's intertwined **_

_**We can be two rebels Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I **_

_**All you gotta do is watch me Look what I can do with my feet Baby, **_

_**f**__**eel the beat inside I'm driving, you could take the front seat **_

_**Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh It's like now**_

Starfire continued to sway, this time in Beast Boy's arms as he held her close at her waist

_**It's like I waited my whole life for this one night It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor **_

_**Cause we only got one night Double your pleasure, double your fun **_

_**And dance forever-ever-ever Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever Forever (Forever)**_

_**Forever-ever-ever Forever-ever-ever Forever-ever-ever **_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

Feeling the utmost bliss Beast Boy & Starfire moved closer to each other and pressed their lips Together.

_**It's a long way down, we so high off the ground Sending for an angel to bring me your heart **_

_**Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone Gaze in your eyes got me saying What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing**_

_**There's no one else that matters, you love me And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall**_

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah**_

"This Valentines Day has been the best ever" Said Starfire as she danced around like an heavenly Angel.

"Yes it has" Beast Boy Replied

_**It's like I waited my whole life for this one night **_

_**It's gon' be me you and the dance floorCause we only got one night**_

_**Double your pleasure, double your fun**_

_**And dance forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever Forever-ever-ever Forever (Forever)**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever-ever-ever**_

_**Forever on the dance floor**_

"Happy Valentines Day" Starfire whispered

"You Too" BB replied with a whisper

_**Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah**_

_**Forever-ever-ever-ever Forever-ever oh**_

When The Song Was Nearly Over, The Two Valentines Pulled Each Other Closer for a long French Kiss!

FIN!

**Lovely, Isn't It**

_**Read & Review**_


End file.
